Indiana Jones and the Unexpected Surprise
by Enelya Falassion
Summary: after RAIDERS. Indy and Marion are together, and she has a big surprise for him. CURRENTLY ON HIATUS! email me for more details.
1. An Unexpected Suprise

**_ prologue_**

-

"Fools! Beaurocratic fools!" Indy said as he stormed down the steps of the City Hall building.

Marion had to scurry down the steps quickly to keep alongside him. "What'd they say?" She frantically asked while holding her hat to stop it from flying off her head.

"They don't know what they've got there," Indy replied angrily.

Marion looked at Indy and beamed brightly. "Well I know what I've got here. Come on, buy you a drink." She said flirtily through her red lipstick. Indy only looked down at this, the brim of his hat covering his handsome face. Marion touched the tip of her finger to the hat and brought his eyes to hers. "You know, a drink?"

Indy smiled sheepishly and gave her his arm. Together, they walked down the City Hall steps to a local bar down the street.

-

"They just don't know the power of what they're dealing with," Indy said. That made him remember what Marion had said on the steps. "By the way, Mare, what did you mean by theat corny phrase, ' I know what I've got here' ?" Indy teased, this actually bringing a smile to his face.

Marion smiled, embarrassed. Her cheeks were a little red. "Well, I, uh... It _was_ corny, wasn't it. Now I'm kinda embarrassed." She replied.

"You avoiding the question?" Indy banterred.

"No, It's not that, it's just-" She bit her lip.

"Well, what _do_ ya got here?" He demanded.

"A baby," She finally blurted out, quite serious.

"Ha ha ha," he chuckled. Then he realized by look on her face and by the tone of her voice that she wasn't kidding. "Wha? You _actually mean-_?" He asked, his eyes wide.

Marion took a deep breath and exhaled quickly. "Indy," She started, looking him truthfully in his wide, brown eyes. "You're gonna be a father."


	2. The Shocking Expression

"That's _wonderful_ news!" Indy exclaimed. He smiled and sighed contently. "I'm gonna be a daddy," He said quietly as though he'd just then realized it. "I'm gonna be a daddy," He repeated it, a little louder this time.

"I know, I know," Marion said.

But Indy wasn't about to stop there. "I'm gonna be a daddy!" He said again. He suddenly got up and ran outside into the pouring rain. "I'M GONNA BE A DADDY!" He shouted up to the thundering sky. He twirled, his arms wide open, embracing the sky. Then he realized that Marion was inside the bar waiting. He ran back inside. He put his arms around her and kissed her again and again. "Oh, Mare, we're gonna be _parents_! I'm absolutely ecstatic! What about you? Oh, you. Are you tired? You don't really need to be drinking. You're probably famished by now. Let's go get something to eat..." He rambled out of his excitement.

_God, he's real happy, huh?_ Marion thought. "Indy, shut up!" She ordered. "I'm just as happy as you, but geez. C'mon, I'll get a taxi and we'll go to Campbell's." She led them out of the bar to the city streets and whistled loudly for a taxi.

-

When they arrived at the resteraunt, Indy still would not stop talking. He rambled on and on, with Marion barely even listening.

"What about Sallah?" She finally questioned.

"What about him?"

"Well, we need to tell him, don't we?"

"Sure."

"There's never a better time than the present."

"What, are you implying that we go to Egypt?"

"Yes, I am."

"I don't want to go to Egypt!"

"We have to."

"No, we don't. And besides, you don't need to travel in your condition."

"_Condition?_ Indy, you're more freaked about it than I am."

"We're _not_ going."

"Yes, we are."

"I don't want you to."

"Don't you want to see Sallah?"

He finally figured it was no use to argue. "Yes," He mumbled.

"I do, too. It's settled then. We leave for Cairo in the morning.

"You are so stubborn." She flashed him a stern look. "I mean, yes ma'am."


	3. A Welcome Resident

"Sallah!" Indy and Marion exclaimed in unison when they arrived in Cairo.

"My friends! To what do I owe this occasion? It has barely been a _month_!" Sallah exclaimed.

"Hello Sallah, hello Fayah. Well, Indy and I have some important news to tell you," Marion said.

"Oh, good, good. Please sit down," Sallah said.

"Can I get you anything?" Fayah offered.

"No, we're good," Indy replied.

"Well, what _is_ this big news?" Sallah finally demanded.

"Maybe you should sit down," Marion said.

"Just tell us!" Fayah insisted.

"Well, Marion and I are going to be parents. She's pregnant," Indy finally blurted out.

"This is _wonderful_ news!" Fayah said, smiling.

"I agree. Today, we celebrate!" Sallah rejoiced.

-

Later that evening, Indy and Sallah were on the patio enjoying a drink. "Are you sure you're ready, Indy?" Sallah fretted. "I mean, for the responsibilities of parenthood?"

Indy thought about this. "Well, not really, I guess, No," He replied. "Why are you so wooried about me? You've never been so worried before."

"Well, Indy, it's just that you've always had a restless, exciting, adventurous lifestyle. This is a big responsibility. Are you positive you're ready to settle down and raise a family? Ready to completely alter your way of _life_?" Sallah said, concerned.

"Come on, Sallah! You're scarin' me. You make this whole deal seem like risky business." Indy was desperately trying to change the subject.

"Ah, we should not bedicussing this. It should be a time of rejoicing a new life. Tonight, we feast!" Sallah replied. He realized that he may discoveredoneof Indy's hidden fears.

-

"What are you planning on naming the baby, Uncle Indy?" One of the children questioned.

"Indiana."

"Marion," They both answered simultaneously. "Well, we haven't exactly decided on a name yet, Sajee. We have plenty of time, though," Marion replied.

"Yeah, but it seems as though we'll have trouble deciding on one," Indy said.

Fayah smiled. "Well, let's try to narrow it down some. What would you definetely _not_ name her or him?"

"Henry."

"Abner," Again at the same time, they both aswered. Marion looked up at Indy with a puzzled face. "Why wouldn't we name the baby Henry?" She asked.

"No sun of _mine_ will be dubbed 'Henry P. Jones III'!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, well _sorry I hit a soft spot, **Indiana Jones**_." Indy only sighed and went back to eating. "How do you know that it's gonna be a boy?" Marion interrogated.

"Because," He replied matter-of-factly.

"It's gonna be a _girl_, Indy."

"Nope, a boy."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm _intelligent_."

Marion scoffed. "Right."

"Are you agreeing?"

"I was being sarcastic."

The arguement droned on, getting more dangerous with each remark.

Fayah turned to face her husband next to her. "What should we do?" She questioned. Sallah just shrugged and went back to eating.

"Whatever happened to the monkey from the last vist, Uncle Indy?" Jonal questioned.

"Huh?"

"Yes, the monkey that looked like you." Kellah said. All the children started to giggle. Fayah and Sallah laughed, too. Everyone laughed exept Indy and Marion. Marion flushed a little out of embarassment, and Indy looked playfully hurt. "Do you really believe that I look like a monkey?" He asked. The room was teeming with tumultuous laughter, the loudest of all coming from Marion.

-

"Marion," Indy said when they were both in bed that night. "I'm gonna raise this kid, and it wouldn't be right if we weren't, um, _lawfully together_."

She chuckled. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying we should get married. That is, if _you_ want to."

"I think that's a great idea."


	4. A Formal Ceremony

"Is everyone ready for the big event?" Sallah asked the next morning. Heads nodded, and the music started. Marion quickly took the single red rose and started the trditional wedding march down the isle. She looked beautiful in her plain white dress with red rosebuds sprinkled throughout her curly brown hair.

Indy smiled as she slowly made her way down the isle of the tiny church. She made something so simple look so intricate and extravagant. Her dress, barely beneath her knees, had no train nor any matching veil. And nonetheless, she was barefoot. He watched as his love smiled back.

Suddenly, Indy remebered his chat with Sallah. _Am I doing the right thing?_ He thought. _Of course I am; I love her_.

Marion looked up at Indy. He looked devilishly handsome in his black jacket and white collared shirt. He was actually wearing a tie, not a bow-tie. He looked so handsome, and she couldn't wait until they started thier life together. As Marion stepped down the isle, she had sudden last-minute doubts._Am I doing the right thing?_ She questioned herself. _Well, I love him, don't I? _

_Wow, one woman to spend the rest of my like with. One woman to sleep with forever._ Indy realized.

_Geez, one man to spend every waking moment with. One man to please every ever-lovin night,_ She figured.

_Here I go, taking the big plunge._

_Look at me, gettin' hitched._

"Hi, honey. Ready to tie the knot?" He queried when she finally reached the altar.

"Ready as ever. You might as well cherish and flaunt this moment. You'll probably never see me in a dress again," She kidded. They both took a deep breath, and the ceremonial speech began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the event of holy matrimony between Henry Jones and Marion Ravenwood," The parson began.

"Yeah, yeah. Skip to the good parts," Indy said obnoxiously.

Marion was trying hard to surpress a laugh. "Wow, you're real eager, huh?" She said. _How can he be so cocksure when I'm worrying my guts about it? _She thought.

The parson looked almost hurt.

Indy smiled. _Just willing to get this over with, sweetheart. Hasn't she known me long enough to know that I'm no good at formal ceremonies?_ He thought.

The parson started up again. "Do you, Marion, take Henry to be your lawfully wedded husband? To honor him in sick-"

"Yadee, yaddah. Yes, I do." She interrupted.

"Who's eager now?" Indy questioned.

"Just eager for the honeymoon, dear," She banterred.

Indy turned to the parson. "I do, too." He said hastily, joking along with Marion.

"Okay then, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Dr. Henry P. Jones."

"Ugh, I have a man's name," Marion teased.

"You may now kiss the bride."

"Finally," Indy said. He pulled Her close and kissed her more passionately than ever.

"Wow," Marion replied through the meager applause when thier lips parted at last.

A/N: I know, I know. It's so short. I've been the recluse sitting behind the computer screen , so sue me, okay? Just kiddin'. I'm tryin' here.


End file.
